


The End Of The Line

by antheia



Category: Kitchen Confidential
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: "Something missing? What was missing? We had everything. I gave them everything."





	

"I can't believe it. I played by the rules, and they canned me."

"Not just you, mate. They fucked us all over," Stephen took a good long swig from the neck of the $200 bottle of wine he'd pilfered from the bar. 

"Something missing? What was missing? We had everything. I gave them everything." 

"Jack, you know I hate to say 'I told you so'..."

"No you don't - you love to say 'I told you so'."

"You're right, I do. Anyway, I told you so. Look at what playing by the rules gets you." Stephen stood up long enough to spin around and lean backwards against the counter. 

"It's true. Fuck this." With that, he stood up, grabbed the bottle of Chateaux Margot and downed the remaining quarter of the bottle. "I'm done. Whatever insanity you've got in mind next, I'm in." 

"Glad to hear it mate. Pack up your shit, we're heading to L.A."

"What's in L.A.?"

"Sunlight, glorious kitchens, and rich old men with bored slutty young wives. And, soon, anything that isn't bolted down in this kitchen."

"When have bolts ever stopped you, Stephen?" 

"That's my boy. Grab a wrench - let's get to business."

**Author's Note:**

> This originally appeared as comment fic on March 21, 2006.


End file.
